


Brat

by Jimin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimin/pseuds/Jimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongguk wakes Hoseok up in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for [this lovely person](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/219702), hope you like it.

Jeongguk's fingers are cold as they trace out Hoseok’s chest. They're cold and soft, and the elder wonders what are they doing awake at this time.

“Jeongguk-ah,” he mumbles, fighting off the sleep that had its fingers buried deep into him. “What are you doing?”

The fingers on his chest come to an abrupt stop. Jeongguk tenses up; his breath hitches in the back of his throat.

He moves in closer.

“You look really beautiful like this,” he whispers placing his lips over Hoseok’s heart. His fingers move down to the palm that Hoseok has resting on his hipbone and twine into them.

Hoseok murmurs something under his breath that gets lost in Jeongguk’s hair, making the younger boy laugh. His laugh is incredibly light and Hoseok thinks he’s still dreaming but when Jeongguk places a kiss on his nose and bites playfully on it he realizes his mistake.

“You’re adorable, hyung.” His words trail of as Hoseok wraps the fingers of his free hand into Jeongguk’s hair and pulls him down, initiating a deeper, rougher kiss.

His fingers tug at the hair as his tongue laps on Jeongguk’s bottom lip. Teeth tug at it only a moment later.

Jeongguk let’s a strangled moan leave his lips as Hoseok’s lips move to his neck.

“H-hyung.” His voice is so weak and Hoseok can’t bite back the pleased smirk that is reaching his lips.

“What?” he asks, teeth dipping into the soft, milky skin of the teen’s neck. It tasted like strawberries and smelt like jasmine – he was washing with Seokjin’s pink shower gel again.

Jeongguk manages to pull away, but only slightly – the grip Hoseok keeps in his hair is strong, almost painful. “We’ll wake the others.”

Hoseok grins. His lips dipping back onto the skin, tongue slipping over the sensitive skin, over Jeongguk’s fastened pulse. “Wasn’t that what you wanted?”

Jeongguk bites down a swear and pushes himself further away. “Jimin will laugh at me if he hears us.” He sounds distressed, ashamed. His head falls down and Hoseok can see that the playful mocking from the other members did a number on Jeongguk’s self-confidence.

“I’ll talk to him,” Hoseok reassured, his fingers slowly gliding over Jeongguk’s cheek. “I’ll talk to all of them if that’ll make you more comfortable.” There is a hint of worry in his voice, but it melts away as soon as Jeongguk’s eyes dart up and he’s leaning back into the kiss.

“Thank you,” the teen mumbles against Hoseok’s lips.

Just as their lungs begin to burn from the lack of air, Yoongi sneezes in his sleep and the two quickly break away. Seokjin mumbles something incoherent.

“Now go to sleep, brat. You’re annoying when you’re tired.” Hoseok tugs the maknae down, resting his chin in the other’s hair, fingers securely wrapped around the other’s frame. 

**Author's Note:**

> i will ran out of ideas and the will to write bts fics really soon, just wait.  
> but i wanted to make something fluffy, or close to it because i'm a piece of shit and killed off characters in the other two ones


End file.
